Worlds Collide
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: "Close, oh so close, only I'm not German, I'm Greek. Whole 'nother species, we're cousins to the blutbads. Lykaons."
1. Chapter 1

**This is the part where I beg to not be murdered right?  
>Ok, hi people, first attempt at a Grimm fic, and I've only seen 1 19 of an episode I think. I'm having help from my Grimm (Eddie/Nick) and X-Men half-sister (Logan) EmoPirateRiot. So yes, you will all have to grim and bear it until I've seen more episodes, and I'm not as tired as I was when I wrote this...**

* * *

><p>The hooded figure looked down at the dead body. The smell of blood and death filled his nose. It was viscously ripped apart, guts spilling out onto the forest floor, blood already soaking into the ground around it. There was barely any darkness left and if he was going to have to report this soon, but not before he got to inspect the body himself.<br>This was sloppy, sloppy work for a creture, really sloppy work. Most, if he was looking at the work of what he thought did this, it would have been a deer or other form of animal, not a human.  
>He made sure there was nothing that would raise the local cops' suspisions and just call this a wolf attack, then pulled out a black phone, dialing 911. "911 what's your emergancy?" A female voice came through the speaker.<br>The guy easily manipulated his voice to sound like he was panicked. "I just found a dead woman," his deep tenor voice confessed. Well lied in a way since he had found her an hour ago.  
>"Calm down sir, where is your location?" The operater questioned.<br>The male looked around, "The woods, just outside of town. Due west of the police station."  
>"Police are en route," the woman said. The teenager shut his phone and then climbed up into a tree near by that would offer him cover when the cops arrived.<br>It didn't take long for him to hear to seriens of police cursiers close by. Soon enough the popo were flooding the crime scene.  
>He smirked when he saw a cop, leather jacket, brown hair, pale skin climbed out of a cop car with the words Portland Police printed along the side.<br>Normally people wouldn't see anything besides a cop, but the person knew better. The individual could hear the conversation between him and his partner. "They say wolf attack, but they found blood that didn't belong to the vic, and it's human blood," the black man told his partner.  
>The Grimm, and the guy knew the cop was a Grimm, though it didn't worry him in the slightest, looked around the clearing. The teen in the tree knew the Grimm had found a trail, if his nose wasn't fucking with him, it was blood. Of his own kind most likely. "The suspect must have headed into the woods after killing her," he observed.<br>The black haired teen groaned quietly, letting his head fall back against the tree. Great, just fucking great, now he had to deal with the cops on this, and one was a Grimm. He manged to escape the crime scene without being detected, heading back to Portland.  
>When he got to the part he was looking for, he found a light brown house with a white picket fence and door. Knocking furiously against it until someone opened the door. The yawning blutbad rubbed his eyes, "What do you want?"<br>"We have a problem, a Grimm problem."


	2. The Howling

**"A bad report about this age had reached our ears.  
>Hoping that this report was false, I went down from lofty Olympus and, though a god, I walked on earth in human guise.<br>It would take a long time to relate how much evil I found everywhere.  
>The report was not as bad as the truth.<br>I traversed the mountains of Maenalus, frightful with the hiding places of wild beasts and the pine forests of chilly Lycaeus and Cyllene.  
>Here is the throne and the hostile palace of the Arcadian king. I went in at the time when the late shadows were drawing on the night.<br>I gave signs that a god had arrived, and the people began to worship me."**

* * *

><p>Kyle kicked the black hacky sack at Monroe who hit it with his elbow. "So you guys notice anything out of the ordinary besides me passing through?" Monroe asked showing off to some female cuatl sitting at the tables in the courtyard of the 'private' school in southren Portland. He was only here until he caught the bastard that forced him to move from his home in Maine. Damn fighting was getting worse in North America. His parents had moved from Greece to get away from this, now it was coming to them.<br>"Lot more fighting; the families, it's getting bad. Pack's are getting angsty, hierarchy's gone to shit. We're on the verge of war with everyone. We can't even trust the police, the Verrat has already corrupted it. Captain Renard, working with them," James replied, looking over at his cousin, writing something on his notebook. "Your Portland?"  
>Monroe looked at a group of Itja's nearby, "It's bad. The Alpha was killed by his best friend; every wesen and creature for themselves. Most have gone up north, hiding in the wilderness; others, free for all. Followed this guy from Portland; same stupid mistakes. The cops are gonna see the similarities; and if they're working with the Verret, they're gonna let him free. I think he's trying to lure me out. I mean, direct decendant of Lykaon, my family's the big dogs pretty much in Greece. My brothers are hiding out Apollo knows where; I don't know if my dad's still alive, my uncles haven't contacted me since my tenth birthday so I have no clue who's left." The sky rumbled again, the first drops of rain falling onto the students outside. Most of them ran inside to avoid the rain, but Monroe, Kyle, James, and Alan stayed outside, getting soaked by the rain. The blutbad, evlogimeno, and the two mutts took on their true faces, staring at each other intensely. "Even the gods are worried this is going to start a war. Apollo, Ares, and Hermes have been watching us more and more, just waiting. If this war starts, it'll be a million times worse than the Trojan War. Fucking free for all. Screw the Freemasons and their New World Order; the Verret wins this, we'll be fucked over." Monroe stared at them, his muzzle extending out and his red eyes not staying on one face for long. He was fucking scared as hell, he'd never admit it though. The cold rain soaked down to their skin, plastering hair and fur to it. James' books were hidden under one of the tables so they wouldn't get wet.<br>"It won't just be wesen, this is happening with every species in every culture; we have one hope… a Grimm who doesn't really know what the hell he's doing," Alan spoke up. The evlogimeno looked back at the school, dropping his voice. "He's teamed up with a blutbad. You guys know Monroe, right? He's our one lifeline. If it weren't for him, Apollo would only know where we would be; or what side the Grimm would be on." Monroe looked up at the dark clouds, the sick feeling as his black shirt plastered to his body. He'd already discussed this with his distant blutbad realitive who lived in Portland, Oregon but it was making him ansty keeping this secret with a Grimm around. If he had known a Grimm was here, he probably never would have come. The thought of being discovered was unsettling.  
>"Hey, guys, tell the teachers I went home, I don't feel good," Monroe told them, heading in the oppisite direction away from the school. He didn't pay attention to here a response from any of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Monroe wasn't sure how long he'd been walking but the rain still hadn't let up any. A black car, he wasn't sure but it looked like a Ford to him, pulled over and the window rolled down. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be in school?" The driver asked. When he looked he recognized the man as the Grimm. He never caught his name at the crime scene or when he was talking to his cousin.<br>"I left early; didn't feel good, plus I don't have many realitives out here who can drive," Monroe replied; wasn't a lie.  
>The dark haired cop reached across and opened the door. "Get in. Walking home in this won't make you feel any better," he commanded. The seventeen year old debated for a moment before climbing into the passanger's seat and slamming the door shut.<br>"Sorry about the water, I'm kinda soaked," Monroe apologized, running his hand through short black hair. The older man stared at him for a moment before snapping out of his trance and pulling away from the curve.  
>"It's okay," he replied. "Detective Nick Burkhart."<br>Monroe thought it over for a second, comptemplating on telling the detective his name. Finally he spoke, "Monroe Grimm." He did see the look in Nick's eyes as he glanced over at him, and the fact he was watching him from the cornor of his eye as Monroe directed him to James' house. The katarameno hurriled escaped the car when Nick parked it. "Thanks Detective." Monroe did feel Nick watch him as he ran into the house.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
